


15 août ~ One birthday story

by BaraMononobe



Series: Emperor and Conqueror [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Birthday Party, Day At The Beach, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraMononobe/pseuds/BaraMononobe
Summary: August 15th didn't have much meaning anymore for the former Emperor of the French, but his Conqueror and friends wouldn't let this opportunity pass them by.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer, Iskandar/Napoleon Bonaparte
Series: Emperor and Conqueror [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	15 août ~ One birthday story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! I made a huge effort to finish this on time for the French Emperor's birthday so I hope the quality didn't suffer too much. I wanted to gift Napoleon a warm and loving story, so I hope you'll be as happy as he is by the time you finish reading.
> 
> Once again the fluff content is high on this one, and I wouldn't have it any other way! Enjoy!

* * *

The sun had already risen well into the sky when the two men began to stir. Up until a few months ago, both would have woken up before dawn, eager to begin their daily activities. After moving in together, however, their morning routines had gradually changed, the once-again lovers eager to indulge in the intimacy of languid kisses and loving touches exchanged under the cover of sheets. Hidden from the rest of the world, they lay themselves bare in front of the other, sharing anything and everything. At this new chance of being together, they intended to savor every possible moment.

Any other day but today, no person in Chaldea would have seen hide nor hair of Iskandar and Napoleon before noon, except in the case of a planned Rayshift or a training session in the simulator. Today, however, Iskandar stopped their kissing and touching earlier than he would have liked. They had to go somewhere, even though the King wanted to keep the man there for himself, tasting every inch of his body, drawing every possible sound from him, and kissing him until both their lips were bruised. But he fought against the urge and pinned Napoleon down using his full weight, rolling on top of him. “Leon, I’m hungry.”

Napoleon raised an eyebrow and tried fighting against the larger man. “Well, I can think of something you can put in your mouth, should that be desirable, my King.” The low rumble of Napoleon’s voice made the lust pool heavy in Iskandar’s gut. The man below him knew how to play with him well.

“You know how I’d love to do that all the time, but now I actually want food”, Iskandar replied, making an effort to keep his voice under control “and it is your fault after mentioning all those pastries from your homeland last night, my dear Emperor.” The last words were accompanied by a deep and slow roll of Iskandar’s hips that made the other man moan. Given his objective to leave the bed, he should have not done that. But he was being competitive as usual and wanted to get back at Napoleon for flustering him.

“Mmm, I can accept that if you compensate me later, Alex”. The Archer sighed, a bit disappointed but not wanting to deny his lover’s wishes. He also couldn’t deny they had a lot of time to continue this. He lifted his face and gave Iskandar a sweet, gentle kiss. “Let’s go and take a shower then. I’m pretty sure Emiya can whip up whatever you desire if we ask nicely”.

* * *

After a not-so-short shower, the couple was walking hand-in-hand in casual clothes to Chaldea’s cafeteria. It was already a bit after 10 AM, a time when the halls should have been bustling with activity, but strangely they didn’t cross paths with a single soul. Napoleon took a look at Iskandar’s face but he seemed unfazed by it. The redhead turned his face to meet his eyes and gave him a big, toothy grin that made Napoleon’s heart skip a beat. He blushed and stared straight ahead, making Iskandar giggle and shake his head in amusement.

Finally at the Cafeteria doors, Iskandar stopped Napoleon before he opened them. He pulled him into his arms and gave him a deep kiss. “I hope you don’t mind what’s gonna happen next, everyone was just too excited to stop them,” Iskandar reached for the button that opened the doors and pressed it, “and much like I always do, they wanted to make you feel special.”

The doors slid open with a hiss and Napoleon was greeted by a burst of color and the craze of celebration. The beautiful roar of a couple dozen people screaming excitedly at once “Happy Birthday”, spoken in a rainbow of different languages and a myriad of voices. The bang of confetti poppers sent a rain of shimmering bits of paper all around them. He could see the cafeteria filled with decorations in red, white, and blue - and even an elaborate crystal sculpture of a horse stood in the center (probably the work of Queen Marie). The tables were covered in different types of party food, overflowing in delicacies from his beloved France, like so many parties he attended during his human life. Some of them were professionally made, probably the work of Emiya, Boudica, and Cat, but several of them looked homemade and were also decorated in every possible color. He caught a glimpse of a giggling group in the corner. The laughs of Nursery, Bunyan, and Jack gave them away as the responsible party of this beautiful nonsense and it filled his heart with joy.

He heard Iskandar shift and lean down to his ear, saying “I think you forgot today’s August 15th but, let me tell you, no one else did. Joyeux Anniversaire, my love.” . With a chuckle and a not-so-subtle wink, he added “You really have charmed everyone’s hearts here and not just mine, heh?”

Their Master, Ritsuka, and Mash runned over with bright smiles to the still awestruck Napoleon. “Happy birthday, Napoleon!” said both at once. Ritsuka continued “I hope you don’t mind but we all wanted to celebrate this day with you and we asked King Iskandar to keep it a secret.”

“You have helped us more than you can imagine, so this party is also a thank you for all you do at Chaldea and for always protecting Senpai.” Mash added politely. “Please come closer, everyone here wants to greet you!”.

Napoleon held back the tears of joy that desperately wanted to roll down his cheeks at all the kindness he felt. Not only had he been blessed by the reunion with his lover, but he had gained wonderful comrades once again. Comrades he would give his all for, a Maître noble and strong that he could serve with pride. “Merci beaucoup, Maître. You too, Mademoiselle Kyrielight. I am truly thankful to have met all of you. This is more than I deserve.”

Ritsuka and Mash looked at each other and smiled again, while Iskandar gave him a strong pat on the back. “Cheer up, Leon! This is a party fit for a King! Let’s go and enjoy it to the fullest!” his loud voice filling the room and making everyone smile. With that Napoleon felt calmer and started walking to meet the other people in the room.

He met the eager kids that wanted him to taste their colorful éclaires and gâteaux, with a smiling Emiya looking from the back of the room. He thanked them all and played with them while the rest of the room enjoyed the food and conversation. He noticed Iskandar looking at him and flashed him a big smile, until Jack almost threw him off balance by jumping on his back. Thankfully Marie came and rescued him, taking the kids away so he could continue mingling. “Just have fun, my dear Emperor.” said the Queen in her sweet, girlish voice. “I don’t think you have seen all the surprises prepared for you!” she added mysteriously, going away giggling before he could ask more.

He was greeted by Robin, Sanson, and Mata Hari, who gave him a nice box filled with his favorite cigars. He then met Emiya, Boudica, and Cat and took the opportunity to thank them for the feast they prepared. Emiya as usual was trying hard to act nonchalantly but Boudica and Cat made him blush when they revealed he was the one who planned all the dishes (and taught the rest how to prepare french pastries). The room was filled with almost all of the Servants Maître had summoned. Even Scáthach-Skadi made a quick appearance to give her regards, although she disappeared quickly after, not overly interested in the food or conversation.

When he finally returned by Iskandar’s side, he carried a small bundle of presents and was positively beaming. His lover smiled warmly at the image. “I hope you’re having fun, Leon. But I still have a small surprise prepared, although I’d say Master did most of the actual work.”

At those words, a voice rang behind Iskandar. “So it’s finally time for me to briefly take the spotlight and blow everyone away with my genius!”. Da Vinci had appeared out of nowhere, brandishing a mischievous smile. “You know, I had to do a  **_lot_ ** of paperwork to get your fancy idea approved, King of Conquerors! But after hearing more from Ritsuka-kun here, there was no way I could’ve said no. After all, I am the embodiment of beauty and there is no more beautiful thing than doting on your lover, am I right?”

“Da Vinci, please skip the teasing, won’t you?.” Mash said quickly although she smiled at the sight of a flustered Iskandar, normally always calm and composed.

“Ok, ok, my dear Mash! I’ll keep it short then! The Rayshift is prepared. And I hope you’ve all packed swimsuits and tons of sunblock, cause the Côte d’Azur is particularly warm this time of the year!”

* * *

No one knew exactly how Da Vinci had really justified this Rayshift. “Every genius has their secrets~! ★” was all anyone managed to get from her. But since this was basically a free, relaxing day trip to a beautiful beach, everyone just played along and enjoyed themselves. Apparently a bounded field had been set up by Leonardo, so they could do as they please inside without fear of normal people intruding.

Chaldea’s moms (a.k.a. Emiya & Co.) were already busy lighting a barbeque for everyone to enjoy, the smell of burning charcoal already in the air. The writers, dragged out of their rooms by their Master, sat in the shade and played cards with iced drinks sweating in their hands. The other Servants spread out over the fine, smooth sand to sunbathe or were splashing in the shallow blue sea, clad in their best swimsuits. The strangest sight on the beach involved Helena and Babbage competing in what could only be called a MacGyvered jet ski race, using the Kumara Wheel and his modified armor, respectively.

At some distance from the group, the King and Emperor were side by side laying down on red and white beach chairs while enjoying the sun of the French Riviera. Iskandar had packed them both swimsuits and some other beachwear. Apparently he had asked Da Vinci to make them especially for the occasion and Master had kept them until the surprise birthday party. The thought of all the effort Alex invested in him filled his chest with a soft, warm feeling.

Napoleon wore a white and blue speedo, with small gold motifs on the side. Iskandar sported red and orange swim briefs, decorated with similar gold patterns. At the sight of his lover baring so much skin, he felt himself growing hot. His face was probably bright red in that moment and it was not due to the warmth of the sun. “Liking the swimsuits I picked up for us, don’t ya, Leon?” he said looking at him and cocking an eyebrow. “I made sure to request a design we would both enjoy… and from my side I’m enjoying it all right”.

“Ahem, I don’t think it’s the time for that, Alex. But I’ll keep it in mind for later.” He knew he would be constantly thinking about it until they were back in their room.

After a while, Napoleon took Iskandar to get some food and mingle with the rest. They swam for a while, which included having a not-so-friendly competition on who could swim faster. Couple or not, their competitive spirit was strong. They regained their breath lying face up in the sand, their chests going up and down in unison, the waves licking at their feet. Iskandar turned on his side and stole a chaste kiss from Napoleon. “I still have one more thing to show you. Wanna take a walk into town with me?”

They got up and started walking towards their Master, who was sitting and laughing with Mash by the BBQ. “Are you sure we can go there? We both stand out quite a bit, mon cher.”

“Hahaha! We really do! But don’t you worry, Leon! Your King has everything already figured out!” Iskandar’s voice boomed as usual, alerting Ritsuka of their approach. Their Master ran to their encounter carrying two small bags, Mash tagging along a few steps behind.

“Are you heading out already? We’ve got your bags ready for you!” Maître said with his usual smile. Napoleon noticed a knowing gleam in his eyes, but since their Master wouldn’t dream of pulling a prank on them, he concluded that he already knew about the surprise his lover had prepared.

“Yes, Master! As soon as we change clothes. Can we still take 2 hours for our date?” Iskandar’s bright smile and these words made Napoleon blush. He was truly a lucky man. 

“No problem! Da Vinci just called and we’re rayshifting back at 7 pm. That gives you a bit over two hours. Just make sure to return before that time.” With that, each received a bag from their Master containing the rest of their beachwear. “Have fun!” Ritsuka and Mash voices rang in unison, before they turned around and ran back to the BBQ.

* * *

They strolled along the quiet streets of a coastal town nearby, enjoying the breeze and the warmth of the afternoon sun. Napoleon wore a white linen shirt, not fully buttoned as usual and showing his strong chest. Navy blue cropped trousers and loafers completed the look. Iskandar on the other hand wore a black v-neck, white shorts, and leather sandals. The v-neck was tight fitting, exactly the way Napoleon liked them on him, signifying that it had been a conscious choice for the day. Their hands were clasped together as they looked at the windows of the different stores and talked about everything and anything.

This was a new experience for both, given that during their lives they were constantly battling to achieve their goals, with little time for relaxation and love. Even Napoleon who had very much loved and doted on Josephine, couldn’t really remember a time when they enjoyed time together like he was doing now with the man beside him. A date Iskandar had called it. The word filled his stomach with butterflies and he reveled in their time away. Away from responsibilities and battles for once, even if it was momentary at best.

Iskandar chose a small café by the sea. They sat down and just ordered some drinks, having eaten quite a lot thanks to their friends. They never let go of the other’s hand. After they had toasted and tried their drink choices, Iskandar reached for his bag. “I told you I had another surprise for you, Leon.”

“I have received so many surprises today, Alex. I don’t know what else you could do, but I am so truly grateful to be by your side.” Napoleon looked straight into Iskandar’s eyes and squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but I still need to give you this. Especially since you already got a bunch of presents from everyone in Chaldea!”

“You are feeling competitive then, haha!”

“Maybe a bit. But this I’m giving you only because you matter to me the most.” He took out an old book, bound in leather and carefully embossed in black, most of which had worn off. One Napoleon knew quite well already, since he was known for stealing it from time to time. Extending his hand he placed it in Napoleon’s. “This is yours now. It is old and tattered, but it is one of my prized possessions. So I’m trusting you to treasure it too, keep it as close to your heart as you keep me. Happy birthday, Leon.”

Napoleon felt his heart bursting with joy. He held the copy of the Odyssey to his chest. “Mon cher, I love you so much. I will treasure this for eternity.” He reached over the table and grabbed his lover’s shirt to pull him into a passionate kiss. “Merci beaucoup, Alex! I don’t think I’ve ever cared for my birthday before, but you have given me so many good memories today that I’ll never be able to thank you enough!”

Iskandar smiled looking at his beautiful lover. “I’m glad you like it. What do you say we finish these drinks and head back before we get our Master in trouble. And once we get back to Chaldea I’m pretty sure we can figure out a way for you to thank me for the gift.” Iskandar raised his eyebrows suggestively and pulled Napoleon for another kiss. After it, both men began their walk back to the beach, eager to continue what they left unfinished that morning.

* * *

As soon as they had rayshifted back to Chaldea, the couple went straight to their bedroom before anyone could say a word. They were sure they heard a couple wolf whistles, along with the elegant giggle of Queen Marie.

After a lengthy private celebration and a steamy shower, they lounged around their living room in comfy sweatpants. Iskandar was sitting on the sofa, playing video games with an old console borrowed from Tomoe, and Napoleon was laying across it, head resting on a small pillow on Iskandar thighs while reading his  _ new _ copy of the Odyssey. The quiet afternoon faded into night, the automatic lights casting a warm glow on the room.

“Hey, Leon. Wanna open that wine you got from the Queen? I could use a drink right now.” Iskandar didn’t stop looking at the screen as he said those words. When he got no reply, he looked down and found that Napoleon was sleeping quietly, the book flat on his chest, his expression serene. Iskandar smiled while looking at him. He slowly took out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping Napoleon, another one to the growing collection he had, ever since he had gotten the device. Scrolling through the gallery, he recalled Napoleon’s words from earlier that day. “You said that you’ll never be able to thank me for all the memories I’ve given you, my love” he whispered to the sleeping man. “but I am so eternally grateful that our fates became intertwined that day and that is all the thanks I’ll ever need.” He caressed Napoleon’s handsome face, playing with his hair until he also fell asleep on the sofa, not wanting to wake up his Emperor or ever leave his side.

**Author's Note:**

> My talented friend Loboke made this amazing piece of art to go with this story! Go and [follow him](https://twitter.com/Loboke_m) on Twitter and give him lots of love, cause he deserves it!
> 
> The fic and accompanying art are dedicated to the silly [ArcherXRider](https://twitter.com/ArcherXRider), who is always hard at work to get more Napoleon x Iskandar content. I hope you enjoy them, buddy!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think about this work on the comment section or send me a DM on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BaraMononobe)!


End file.
